vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Christians Against God
Created by: Dennnis Washburn adopted by Garry Stahl for the Game. *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, so far off camera. *'Number of Members:' Unknown, perhaps several thousand. *'Nature of Members:' Humans, no doubt about that. Aliens are on their shit list. *'Organization:' Along traditional American protestant evangelical church lines. They form congregations led by ministers and laity with different titles as suits them. *'Game Role:' Bad guys to spoof some of the Hypocrisy of the Religious Right Wing *'World Role:' A Hidden group of people who feel they are morally superior to everyone no matter what the Messiah says. Highly active in Team Red and Team Maroon politics. *'Relative Influence:' Small. A few thousand people at most, who compete to donate time and money in such a way as to benefit their social standing. *'Public or Secret?:' Secret, known to a few law enforcement and cult watching organizations *'Publicly Stated Goal:' To uphold the values of the conservative right, family (our kind only), prejudice, judgmentalism and hatred *'Relative Wealth:' Good for their size. They tend to thrive in the business environment. *'Group advantages:' Members of CAG are excellent at ruthlessly enhancing their own material, social and hierarchical status. Members of CAG can call on other members of CAG for aid. They can be surprisingly ruthless, when it suits them. *'Special Abilities:' Occasional forays into the occult and dark magic. *'Group disadvantages:' Their own thought process is somewhat rigid. that are firmly intrenched in their belief that what they do is right and moral. The golden rule; he that has the gold makes the rules. *'Special disadvantages:' They are hunted by Law enforcement, B13, dept 7, Delta Green or various other groups when they break the law or deal in the dark occult. *'Those who favor them:' People who enjoy feeling superior to other people and believe that being rich is a sign of superior moral fiber. *'Those opposed to them:' Real Christians, the Enlightenment Movement, law enforcement. Anyone who believes in generosity, tolerance, and forgiveness. *'Area of Operation:' Los Angeles, Ca. and Dallas, Texas. Smaller groups scattered around the American Southwest *'Headquarters Location:' The Church of Law, Dallas, Texas. *'Public Face:' A variant form of Christianity, one of dozens of evangelic Christianist offshoots *'Notable Members:' Reverend James Hardesty -- Current Leader of CAG, He is working out of the Dallas location. Melissa Hardesty -- his wife. A pleasant good looking harpy. Rev Daniel Grove -- A leading citizen in CAG. He took leadership of the original church when Hardesty left to safer pastures. Elizabeth Grove, his wife. An active social climber. *'History of the Organization:' In 1985, Moonglow "John" White stumbled into members of the "Church of Eternal Light" in California. The Church of Eternal Light of San Bernardo was sadly typical of many such churches. While the people in the Church paid lip service to the gospel and teaching of Jesus, they were mainly concerned with pursuing their own social advancement, and insisting that their agenda rule the day in local politics. The Church had numerous things they hotly opposed, from homosexuality and illegal immigration to rock and roll music, role playing games, and most Hollyweird movies. The Church had things they staunchly in favor of; Wealth as a marker of one's relationship with God. Conformity to what they considered "norms" of morality. Social climbing and ambition. Rejection of those people considered too low class or disadvantaged. Moonglow "John" White, at loose ends during a drug induced period of wandering approached the church for sanctuary and aid. He was flatly turned down and rejected. White successfully argued his case using references from the New Testament, specifically the Sermon on the Mount. Over the next several days, White pointed out several other uncomfortable facts about Jesus to the nonplussed congregation. Such humorous notations that Jesus wore sandals and is depicted as wearing his hair long. And that Mary was a teenaged unwed mother. White also used several references to Jesus and the New Testament to launch persuasive arguments speaking for tolerance and forgiveness and a general "Live and let live" philosophy. Rev. Hardesty restudied the Bible more diligently than he ever had before and discovered, to his dismay, that he'd actually forgotten a lot of what he'd read earlier in life. Reviewing their life style the followers of Rev Hardesty were faced with an awful choice. In the end, they reached the decision that they enjoyed their money grubbing, social climbing, judgmental and intolerant lifestyle more than they valued Jesus. Hardesty and his followers left the Church of Eternal Light, and founded the Church of the Law as a front for Christians Against God. However, before they left, Hardesty and several of his associates took Moonglow "John" White into the desert and killed him, burying him in a shallow grave. Once ensconced in their church, they proceeded to let their judgmental and intolerant nature flow, along with their money grubbing and back stabbing, social climbing internal politics. As time went on they attracted more members mostly disaffected Christians. Some members began to delve the realms of philosophy, science, and the occult trying to understand how it was they were handed a soft headed hippy, a tree hugging, politically correct liberal as a savior from eternal damnation. Others approaching the situation with unusual honesty simply admitted to themselves that if God wanted them to be generous and loving to the poor and to minorities, then in their own cases, the Almighty was barking up the wrong tree. Some of these people actually evolved into active opposition to all that was considered good and sacred. In 1988, Several members of Christians Against God were killed by Bureau 13 Agents while attempting to summon a demon. Following this, Hardesty moved to Dallas, Texas where he founded a new branch of Christians Against God there. Dan Grove stayed in the Los Angeles Area and attempted to drive the original Chapter to new heights of Success. *'Modus Operandi:' Members of the Church of Law, or Christians Against God, feel that the legal system is set up to favor them, and rightfully so. They are more likely to attack PCs via law suits and injunctions than with physical Violence. They will take an exceptionally dim view of PCs who are poor, ethnic, or weird and set out to hound them into the ground. or out of the United States. Christians Against God feel that the United States is the best country in the world, but that it would be much better off as an evil oppressive empire without all the complicated and inconvenient freedoms and liberties for other people. CAG members use fraud, extortion and blackmail to advance themselves in terms of wealth, status in the community and status within the Church. When it becomes desirable or convenient, they can kill with cold, ruthless efficiency. Many members of CAG are gun enthusiasts, but feel that gun ownership should be restricted to Church members. Some members of the CAG indulge in sexual and drug related debauchery, often wrapped up in melodrama. CAG members who get out of control about these pass times are either expelled from the community or killed, to prevent knowledge of such things from becoming too wide spread. Some members of CAG suffer a change of heart and realize that they want to follow Jesus after all. These people are also killed as soon as practical. Since 1988, the CAG branches have been investigated numerous times. However through luck, bribery, extortion, and other nefarious and underhanded means, they usually evade consequences from these investigations. at last resort, a sacrificial lamb is fed to the wolves for plausible deniability. Category:Religion Category:Gangs Category:Crime Category:Supernatural